Ninjas and Mages
by Spudzilla
Summary: Characters from both Naruto and Fairy Tail are basically in Big Brother. Lots of pairings, four OC's. Written by Spudzilla & HeavenlyDragonSlayer. Rated T for swearing, mostly Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, Deidara can do the disclaimer. (Deidara-Why?) BECAUSE! (Deidara: Okay, Spudzilla-san and HeavenlyDragonSlayer-chan don't own Naruto or that Fairy Tail thing, yeah.) Thanks Deidara**

**So, this is a story that me and Heavenly wrote together. It is basically both Fairy Tail and Naruto locked in a small hotel together. It's kind of like Big Brother (We don't own that either) but with FT & N characters. Who will be the favourite housemate? How will they be able to stand living with each other? Let's find out! There are four OC's, two of which are in my last story; Nala and Iris, added to that are two ninja's; Mio (From Heavenly's story) and Chi. **

**Sorry for the Deidara Fan-girling. It was Heavenly writing... **

**To make up for it, there is an anti-Sasuke moment at the end, that doesn't concern the story, but it is a laugh.**

**X-x-X**

**Iris POV**

I looked out of the train window and sighed. I wish Natsu would get his head of me, I don't exactly like sitting next to someone who is throwing up every five seconds.

"Hey Nala, are we there yet?" I asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE THERE!?"

"...No"

"WELL STOP ASKING, THIS IS THE 150th TIME TODAY!"

"I counted seven times, stop over exaggerating."

"Iris...Make it stop...I'm never going on a train again." Natsu groaned.

"DEAL WITH IT." Nala yelled. "Why did I have to sit by YOU?"

"Time of the month..." I whispered to Natsu.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Natsu, let's move seats." I said as he threw up, AGAIN.

"Nala-chan, Natsu-san, Iris-san!" Wendy and Romeo ran towards us.

"You don't want to be here, Nala's pissed." I muttered.

"I'll calm her down."

"Mystogan?!" What the hell? I thought Mystogan had gone to Edolas, maybe this is just Jellal dressing up...

"Hey Nala." I looked at Nala for explanation.

"Urgh, I sent him a Transportation magic thing, but I didn't expect him to actually come." She said.

"L-Look." Natsu interrupted our conversation.

"What?" Nala asked.

"That's the hotel, I think." Romeo answered.

"Why are we staying in a hotel?" I said.

"Erm...dunno...Master sent us, I think Mira had a game idea, again."

"Well that worked out well last time Master agreed to do something Mira thought up." Nala mumbled to herself.

**X-x-X**

**Chi POV**

Something happened, I'm not quite sure what. I am not where I was a second ago. Is it an illusion? Wait, there were other people in the room.

"WHERE DAFUQ ARE WE?" I shouted.

"Looks like a hotel." A dark haired man spoke.

"WHO DAFUQ ARE YOU?!"

"That's Itachi, yeah." A blond man that at first glance looked like a girl.

"WHO DAFUQ ARE YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!"

"DON'T CALL DEI-KUN A GIRL!"

"I DIDN'T, I SAID HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL, AND WHO DAFUQ ARE YOU?!"

"What's your fucking problem, bitch?" A grey haired man spoke.

"WHAT'S _YOUR _FUCKING PROBLEM, ARSE-HOLE?"

It came to my attention that everybody in the room was wearing the same thing. A black robe with red clouds.

"WHO DAFUQ ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"MURDERERS!" They chorused.

"THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING MY DAMN QUESTIONS."

"Stop shouting, Tobi is getting a headache. Tobi is a good boy." Said the kid that looked like a lollypop.

"WHY ARE WE HERE?!"

"I don't care, I'm supposed to be dead, brat."

"Says the ginger kid."

"That's Sasori no danna, you're talking about, he could kill you in seconds." Said a purple eyed girl, with black hair.

"BRING IT ON, BITCHES"

**X-x-X**

**Nala POV**

"What a crappy hotel." I said, not thinking about what I was saying.

We heard crashes coming from upstairs. Always a good sign.

"Ahhh, Welcome to Hell, haha. Only joking, welcome to the Crocas Hotel." Said a man who walked into the room. He had long, white hair and you could call him a little overweight. "I'm Jiraiya."

"I've heard that name before...wait! You're that author! You own a hotel?" Erza said.

"You've read his books?" Jellal asked, "They're a bit...iffy."

"Levy leant it to me, and how would you know, Jellal?"

"Well, erm. I read them."

"That's a bit pervy, don't you think?"

"Jiraiya-sama, where will we be staying?" I asked, breaking up the almost-argument.

"Upstairs, I'll show you to your rooms."

We walked up the narrow staircase, single file, following Jiraiya. We finally arrived at a door, when Jiraiya said, "Girls on the left, boys on the right."

**X-x-X**

**Mio POV**

The noisy girl was on the floor, maybe dead. I sure hope so. Tobi had been thrown through a window, only to bounce back, to everyone's surprise and dismay. (Especially Deidara's as he hoped he'd finally gotten rid of the annoying lollypop faced kid.)

"What an annoying brat..." Sasori muttered.

"So...Is there any way out of here?" I asked.

"I could blow up the wall, yeah." I stared at Deidara, who had a very serious expression on his face.

"Deidara...DO YOU HONESTLY THINK BLOWING UP THE WALL IS GOING TO HELP?" I yelled at him.

"Yes, Mio." Urgh, I may love Deidara but he can be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Just blow up the fucking wall." Hidan muttered.

"Stop fucking swearing Hidan." Kisame glared at Hidan.

"I'M ALLOWED TO FUCKING SWEAR, THAT FUCKING CRAZY BITCH CUT MY FUCKING ARM OFF!"

"I was aiming for your face." The woman said as she staggered to her feet. Before we could speak something went boom. I turned around.

"DEIDARA!"

"It was all Tobi."

"Of course...Because Tobi has developed the ability to blow up walls." I sarcastically said.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi has special powers." Me and Deidara turned to him, and then hastily turned away, not wanting to talk to the retard.

We heard shouting coming from out of the hole `Tobi' had made.

"This room is meant to be locked." We heard.

We saw a man walk past, he looked rather old and very short. He turned to see us. He smiled, "Well who do we have here? I was very sure that this room was locked, but then again you seem to have made your own door."

We looked at each other, "Erm, we're..."

"We're the fucking Akatsuki." Hidan spoke.

"I'm not." The woman spoke again.

"Well, if you'd like to join in, I'm sure Jiraiya will be happy that we have fresh young minds joining our game."

"Jiraiya? Isn't he dead?"

"Was dead, just for the game we have bought the dead back to life! With no drawbacks. Of course it's not permanent."

"May we ask, where are we?" I said.

"Do you not know where you are, child?"

"OBVIOUSLY OR WE WOULDNT HAVE FUCKING ASKED."

"We just woke up here, yeah."

"Tobi is confused too, Tobi is a good boy."

"Well, does it really matter where we are? I mean we're not dead anymore, I know that much." I said optimistically

"I reckon that we have just been thrown into the pits of hell." Muttered the not so optimistic Itachi.

"Oh this isn't hell...This is a hotel!" The old man told us.

"Great, can I go back to heaven now?" Sasori asked.

"YOU WERE IN HEAVEN?" Sasori glared at me.

"Yeah, and unfortunately so was that brat." He jabbed a finger at Deidara.

"HOW COME I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT HAD TO GO AND VISIT THE FUCKING DEVIL?" I yelled.

"You killed your clan and then lied about it..." Itachi muttered.

"YOU KILLED YOUR CLAN!"

"Yeah but I didn't LIE about it, lying is the worst sin anyone can commit." I looked at Deidara.

"How come YOU went to heaven?"

"God must really hate you, yeah." I sat in a dark corner and sulked. "Aw, does little Mio-chan want a hug?"

"No...You said that god hates me..." Deidara gave me hug anyway.

"How did you die anyway, yeah?"

"I didn't run when you told me to, Dei-kun."

**X-x-X**

**Iris POV**

Everybody slept in the same room. Great.

I can't believe I'll have to be staying in the same room as Natsu for God knows how long. This will be hell, and I swear there are way too many beds just for us, are there going to be more people coming? And to top that off Nala has gone off in a strop as nobody liked her new pet fox, who she named Fox. What a clever name.

And to top that off again I swear I just heard a loud noise coming from the floor above.

Wait...IS THAT A CAMERA? But before I could say anything:

"They're filming us again, just like last time. God, is this another game Mira-chan thought up?" Nala said, looking as though she had calmed down a reasonable amount.

"Probably, and anyway-" I was cut off by people walking through the door.

"Perverted hermit, who are these people?"

"Don't call me that in public!"

"Who the fuck are you, MIDGET?" Gajeel asked in reply.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"What the hell is a Hokage?"

"THE STRONGEST NINJA IN KONOHA IS HOKAGE."

"Nin-nin."

"You're a Ninja? You don't look like one, and anyway how would YOU become the strongest, how old are you, five?" Nala snapped.

Master interrupted, "Well, introductions have gone well."

"Master!" we chorused, he had people standing behind him. Even more people?

"I found these people upstairs, we have already put the enchantments on the building, so I guess they'll have to join the game too."

"THEY'RE THE..."

The emo kid that arrived with the Uzumaki kid clenched his fists and whispered to himself, "Uchiha Itachi."

"Hey Sasuke, how's life going? Learnt how to smile yet?" A Guy with grey-black hair and lines on his face talked to the emo kid.

"I'LL KILL YOU." A girl with purple eyes and black hair walked up to the emo and patted him on the head

"We're already dead so...Good luck with that." What weird people.

"So...CAN ANYONE GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS?" I asked.

"Ah! Of course. It was Mira's idea. We decided to have a little game. Let's introduce everybody first," he pointed at everyone in turn and said," Lisanna, Meredy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Ultear, Romeo, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Rogue, Zancrow, Jellal, Erza, Sting, Natsu, Nala, Mystogan and Gildarts."

Jiraiya started,"These are: Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Shino, Lee, Ten-ten, Chouji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Kakashi."

"WE'RE THE AKATSUKI! NICE TO MEET YOU." A guy with a face like a lollypop yelled.

"IDIOT." The purple eyed girl hit him over the head. "It's NOT nice to meet them."

"Anyway..." Master scratched his head. "Since you're here why don't you tell us your names?"

"Sure, I'm fucking Hidan, the others are Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Mio, Deidara and Tobi." Hidan pointed to each of them in turn. "Oh and that's some fucking crazy bitch." He pointed to a girl with crimson red hair and grey eyes.

"MY NAMES CHI!" She spat.

**X-x-X**

**Chi POV**

'Master', as everybody called him, had sent me, with the rest of the Akatsuki, to another room, mumbling something about 'Insufficient beds', while we left everyone who knew these people, in silence.

"Well, this is shit." Mio muttered. "What are they doing? Trying to imprison us until we die again? Well, we might not even get there, with the loud retard and the little emo avenger out there...Itachi, you'll definitely be dying." I walked away from the group of weird people and sat down on one of the beds.

"Why is that, Mio?"

"He's killed you before... who says he won't do it again."

"I let him win."

"Rigghht..."

"You two talk like an old married couple, yeah." Deidara stated, looking honestly annoyed.

A voice interrupted, "Welcome to Crocas Hotel. You have been placed in this for training exercises, we even accidently resurrected some 'unwanted' attention."

"ARE THEY FUCKING TALKING ABOUT US, 'CAUSE I FUCKING SWEAR!" Hidan got angry.

"WE'RE THE BEST ATTENTION THAT YOU WILL EVER GET, DON'T TALK ABOUT US LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"Wait, WE'RE? We've never even met you before...I think that you meant I'M not WE'RE."

"I think I meant 'WE'RE' actually. God, I was giving you a compliment. AND YOU'RE THE AKATSUKI."

The voice continued, "You all have been locked in this hotel. Food has been provided for everyone. You will be evicted in turn, by public vote."

"There goes Sakura." Mio muttered.

**X-x-X**

**Nala POV **

"Who were they?" I asked, it seemed as though the people that came with the Uzumaki kid knew them.

"They're the Akatsuki."

"Ah-cat-suki? I GET IT, THERE'S A CAT CALLED SUKI!" We stared at Natsu.

"Are you an idiot?" The emo boy that I think was Sasuke asked him.

"Are you an idiot, that's the real question?" Iris jumped to Natsu's defence.

"...What?"

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" A pink haired, retarded looking girl squealed.

"Oh god..."

"Hey Sasuke shouldn't you be in the Akatsuki room? No one here likes you..." Shikamaru muttered.

"What a good idea." He said as he hastily left the room. I looked at the other Fairy Tail members, all of them were just standing doing nothing...Well everyone except Natsu, who was hitting his head of the wall for some reason. It was as I was watching him, he had an idea. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Hey Iris."

"What?"

"Do they have a kitchen?"

"...Yes...Why?"

"OVENS! YAY!" He ran out of the room leaving a very confused Iris.

"What the..." Lee asked. "OH I GET IT, IT'S A TRAINING EXERCISE!" He ran after Natsu. Neji facepalmed.

"Retard..." The door to the Akatsuki opened and a rather beaten up Sasuke was shoved out by Mio.

"GO AND FIND SOME PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY LIKE YOU!" She yelled and then stared at the crowd staring at her.

"Crazy." Somebody mumbled.

"HEY, YOU WANNA GET BEATEN THE CRAP OUT OF TOO?" She was yelling at the Uzumaki kid.

"Bring it on!"

"Come at me bro!" That's original, personally I prefer 'Advance towards me brethren.'

"No, Mio." She got hit over the head with a sword by a fish looking guy.

"LET ME AT THE LITTLE SHIT, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Yeah, yeah." The fish muttered as he dragged her back into the room screaming.

**X-x-X**

**Mio POV**

A sat in the corner and sulked. I wanted to beat the crap out of fox boy.

"Art is an explosion!"

"Art is eternal."

"EXPLOSION!"

"ETERNAL!"

"EXPLOSION!"

"Hey Mio, who do you agree with? Me or Deidara?" Sasori seemed to be confident that I would side with him, as Deidara was annoyed with me which made me annoyed with him. I walked over to Deidara.

"I believe that art should be a single flash of light. Nothing lasts forever and that includes art...Art is an explosion." Sasori looked pissed.

"Brats." He muttered and walked off.

"Errmm, thanks, un."

"Yeah...Sorry Dei-kun."

"It's okay...It's just that you made me feel really bad...I mean I killed you."

"No, it wasn't your fault, Sasuke was the reason you did that...Sasuke is the one that I want to hurt...and I WILL hurt him, trust me."

"No, I'LL be the one hurting the little shit. He made me kill you, yeah."

"I didn't run because...I knew you were going to die, and I didn't want to live without you."

"Aww, how cute." Hidan destroyed the moment.

"Fuck off Hidan."

"So...Do you two love each other again now? Or are you still totally pissed?" Kisame asked.

"I love her...but I'm still totally pissed."

"Oh god, I'm scared."

"You should be, un. By the way, where's Tobi?"

"God knows..." I muttered.

"He went to the kitchen a while ago; he said something about an oven." Itachi answered.

"I think I'm gonna go and check on him." I walked out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Deidara followed me.

As we walked into the kitchen we saw three people...with their heads in the oven.

"What the hell?" I asked. Tobi took his head out of the oven.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Then Rock Lee pulled his head out of the oven.

"We're training."

"Oi Tobi, get your head out of the fucking oven and stop hanging out with retards, yeah."

"But, Deidara-senpai, these are Tobi's friends."

"Yeah sure." I muttered. A pink haired boy pulled his head out of the oven.

"Hi, I'm Natsu, wanna be friends?" Me and Deidara exchanged glances.

"We're fine, thanks." I told Natsu. "COME ON TOBI!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the Akatsuki room. The last thing that we want is Tobi making some weird new friends.

**X-x-X**

**Thank you for reading our story, we hope you like it, We will be writing chapters as quickly as possible. Please review, follow and favourite. Also...I'M NOT FANGIRLING GRRR.**

**Riggghhht, I believe you, Heavenly. Also, I did most of the work.**

**Liar...ANYWAY here's our Sasuke thing:**

**(Which Heavenly DIDN'T write.)**

**Sasuke.**

**Don't smile. DON'T SMILE. NOT FUNNY. I couldn't resist it. It happened. I smiled. **

**Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. Crap, STOP SMILING.**

**Sakura started, "Sasuke-kun, NO!"**

**It was too late, everyone was already dead.**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Let's ask Weasel to do this disclaimer. (Itachi-DON'T CALL ME WEASEL.) Just do it. (Urgh. No.) DO IT. (Eek. Erm... Neither Spudzilla nor HeavenlyDragonSlayer own Naruto or Fairy Tail. HAPPY?!) Yes, thank you, Itachi-kun. **

**Thank you. If you are reading this it means you like our story. AND THAT MEANS YOU DESERVE VIRTUAL RAINBOW FLAVOURED COOKIES! YAAY. – Spudzilla.**

**Screw what Spudzilla said, we don't have any virtual cookies...let alone rainbow ones. Anything that Spud says is most likely rubbish. Don't listen to her- Heavenly**

**Mean - Spud.**

**X-x-X**

**-Iris POV-**

The rooms were basic with white walls and pale-coloured furniture that dotted each, I considered them dull and the worst room of all, the 'diary room', was the one I currently sat in. I had been called in by earpieces that we were asked to wear, probably so people didn't know we were being called in. I was asked along the lines of, 'Please enter the 'Diary room' a soon as you can without raising suspicion.'

The voice sounded a lot like Mirajane...

So, here I was, in the 'Diary room.' I heard her voice again, "You have been asked to do the first task. Your task is to disappear for a whole day without raising suspicion of your where-abouts. If you do not manage to do this, and somebody asks about where you are, you will have your clothes repossessed for a week."

...

"THAT'S NOT FAIR."

I left the 'Diary room' angry. Where the hell am I going to hide, and how the hell am I going to stop people from asking about me.

Hmmm... They would ask about me, right?

I quickly turned the corridor corner, hopefully not being seen by anyone. I'd rather not walk round naked for a week. I ran up the stairs, to the top floor. I knew not many people would come up here, all there was up there was a small outdoor area and a library... Maybe I'll bump into Levy. I cautiously opened the door to see shelves of books. I took a step in, shit, Levy and Nala were sitting on the floor reading, they hadn't seen me yet. I silently crept in and hid behind a bookshelf. Maybe I could hide here for a whole day, I just have to hope that Nala and Levy don't want any of the books on the shelf behind me, and that Natsu doesn't realise that I'm gone. This is going to be pretty hard.

**X-x-X**

**Chi POV**

I sat on the bed and listened to the Akatsuki members. It was amazing how much you can learn from just sitting and listening. I managed to find out that Tobi is an idiot, Sasori likes puppets, Hidan likes swearing, Kisame doesn't like sushi, Itachi doesn't like anything and Deidara and Mio like each other and explosions. What weird people.

"Will all housemates please proceed to the main living area." The voice said.

"Urgghh, we have to see the little ninja wannabe's" Mio got up and shuffled reluctantly towards the door. I followed her.

Once everyone was assembled the voice was heard again.

"We have a task for you all. Over the next few days weird things will be happening. Your job is to ignore them all. If you fail to do this, then you'll lose your shower privileges for a week. Also on a different note the first live eviction will be tonight. The public have already placed their votes."

"What? They've ALREADY voted?" Meredy asked.

"Yes. That is all, have a nice day everyone."

"Ignore the obvious? That's a little vague isn't it? I mean how are we meant to know what the obvious is?" Nala was pissed off.

"It can't be that bad, besides I'll just ask Iris-chan what I have to ignore, she'll tell me."

"Natsu I think that's cheating, you can't get someone else to do the task for you." Nala argued. Natsu crossed his arms and went to sulk in a corner. I sighed, everyone in this hotel has friends except for me.

"Hey, I'm Ultear." I looked up to see a brown haired woman, carrying a crystal ball under her arm. "You look lonely, your name's Chi, right?"

"Yes."

"You can hang out with me and Meredy if you want."

"Sure that would be great."

**X-x-X**

**Nala POV**

Urgh all I want to do is sit and read, but now we all have to do this stupid crappy task, great. Somebody turned the light off, I didn't react.

"HEY NALA! DO I HAVE TO IGNORE THAT?"

"Natsu...THAT IS NOT IGNORING IT, JUST SHUT UP AND SIT STILL." A goat walked into the room and just stood there.

"Look Nala, it's a goat!" Natsu pointed out.

"IT'S CALLED IGNORE THE OBVIOUS, NOT POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS."

"The following people have already lost their shower privileges: Nala and Natsu." The voice told us.

"Thanks a lot, you idiot."

"Sorry Nala." I stomped out of the room and went back to the library. Stupid Natsu, making me fail the task. As I opened the door I caught a flash of pink hair in the corner of my eye. Iris? Now I think about it, she wasn't in the room when the announcement was made. I pretended that I couldn't see her, maybe she was part of the ignore the obvious task, maybe I'd get my shower privileges back if I ignored her. I grabbed a random book from the shelf nearest to me and sat down on the floor.

"Nala-chan!" Wendy came and sat down next to me.

"Wendy? Why are you here?"

"I wanted some peace and quiet."

"Fair enough. What do you think of those Akatsuki people?"

"They all seem like very nice people, especially Hidan-san." My eyebrow twitched, I'm pretty sure that he's the one that swears constantly.

"T-That's nice for you Wendy."

**X-x-X**

**Mio POV**

I was trying to avoid laughing and staring at the cow that had just casually wandered into our room. Deidara wasn't able to manage it and was currently laughing quite a lot at the cow's stupidity. The cow disappeared, thank god.

"The following people have lost their shower privileges: Nala, Natsu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Deidara."

"I wasn't laughing at the bloody cow." Deidara waved his fist.

"Deidara, if you knew it was there then you weren't ignoring it." That's when Pein walked through the room and started break dancing. This must be one of the worst 'what the fuck' moments I've ever had. I started laughing uncontrollably along with Deidara. Looks like I've failed the task too.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hidan shouted. In fact Itachi, Sasori and Tobi were the only ones in our room who weren't showing a reaction...Well we didn't really know with Tobi, HE HAD A BLOODY MASK ON!

"Will you please proceed to the diary room." A voice in my ear ordered.

Deidara, Nala and Mystogan were all in the room with me.

"We have a task for you. Nala and Mystogan, Deidara and Mio, you must convince all the other housemates that you are getting married. If you fail to do this, then you will be separated from your partner for the next week, understand?"

"Yes..." How the hell are me and Deidara meant to convince the others that we're getting married? I mean we were dead and then we were arguing...No one is going to buy the fact that we're getting married. We walked out of the diary room together.

"What the hell are we meant to do?" I asked.

"Do you have a ring other than your Akatsuki one? Un?"

"Yeah...I have the one that the fourth hokage gave to me when I was a kid."

"Do you wear it often?"

"No, I just always have it in my pocket."

"Give it to me, un"

"Why?"

"I'll propose to you, I'll give you the ring and everyone will believe us."

"Right."

We went into the room that Fairy Tail and the Ninja people were inhabiting. For some reason the Akatsuki were also in there.

"Why are you in here?" I asked Kisame.

"Leader-sama is still break dancing." He whispered.

"Oh."

"Mio, can you come over her for a second, yeah."

"Sure." Deidara got down on one knee in front of the whole freaking room.

"Mio, will you marry me?" It was amazing that he was doing this without laughing. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, Deidara I love you!" He put Minato's ring on my finger and hugged me back.

"Aww that's so cute." Sakura said.

"You can't get married, you guys are murderers." Naruto pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure murderers have feelings too." I mumbled. I caught Nala's eye, judging by the look she was giving me, her and Mystogan hadn't thought up a plan as good as ours.

**X-x-X**

**Iris POV**

I stayed as still as possible. I was getting rather uncomfortable, as I had been here for the past four hours. Nala was still sitting on the floor reading. I know that she had seen me, but for some reason she was pretending that she hadn't. Nala had left the room a couple of times. The last time she returned, there was a pissed off look on her face. She muttered something about marrying Mystogan and how ridiculous it was. Something big must have happened while I was hiding in here.

The biggest of my thoughts was the thought that nobody had asked where I was. Was I that insignificant?

I peered over at Nala. Wait...IS THAT ZEREF?! DA HELL? WHAT WAS HE DOING TO THAT GOAT?!

**X-x-X**

**Chi POV**

I sat in the Akatsuki bedroom trying to find something to do.

"Do you think they bought it?" I heard Mio's voice.

"Probably...do you think Nala and Mystogan can beat that, yeah?" Deidara's voice said.

"Yeah. Marriage? I can't believe they bought that. We've completely nailed this task."

0.0

It was fake? Hmm... I could totally mess with them.

I stood up and walked towards the beds that had been claimed by Mio and Deidara.

I pushed the two beds together and sat back to admire my work. They screw with us, I screw with them.

The two of them walked in and saw me looking at their newly doubled bed.

"Erm, Chi?" Mio looked confused.

"Well, I thought that you'd be happier like that, seeing as though you're engaged."

"Oh, right." I looked straight into her eyes and smiled, silently mocking her.

Her eyes widened then looked at Deidara, who looked as though he had no idea why Mio was looking at him like that.

"That's great, thank you Chi." Mio gave me a sickly sweet smile that was quite clearly fake.

"What's this?" Itachi asked, gesturing to the now double bed.

"I figured that those two would want to sleep in the same bed. I mean they are going to get married." I said smugly.

"Deidara-senpai is getting married!"

"So...Did you ask her parents?" Me and Deidara stared at Itachi.

"I murdered my parents, remember?"

"Vaguely."

"So are you gonna have kids and shit?" Hidan asked.

"We don't plan that far ahead!"

"So...Aren't you gonna like, kiss and stuff?" I asked, deciding to push it a bit further. Mio's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Yeah."

"We all want to see you kiss!" Kisame yelled.

"Sure." Mio stood on her tip-toes and kissed Deidara lightly on the lips.

**X-x-X**

**Nala POV**

Damn Mio and Deidara, how did they get a ring? No, how did they even manage to come up with such a good idea in the first place? How am I meant to make people believe that I'm marrying Mystogan?

"Hi guys, Mystogan and I are getting married. How does that sit with you?" Is that what I'm meant to say?

"You're getting married to Mystogan?" Crap, I didn't realise that Natsu was in the room, he had probably come searching for Iris. "We need to tell EVERYONE that you're getting married." Shit.

"NATSU, NO!" But he had already gone. Great.

"All housemates please proceed to the main living area."

I looked around the main room and spotted Mystogan, I sat next to him.

"Has Natsu told everyone yet?"

"Yep, no one really believes it."

"What about them." I gestured to Deidara and Mio. Deidara had his arm around Mio and they were sitting very close to each other.

"Everyone is buying that, people are making them kiss and stuff."

"Looks like we'll be separated for a week then..."

"Yeah."

**X-x-X**

**Mio POV**

Damn it, Chi knows, that's a bugger. She's like the fucking devil, making us sleep in the same bed and kiss and stuff. I mean yeah, I love Deidara and all, but I don't like kissing in front of people, it's just embarrassing.

"It is now time for the first eviction. Here are the four people that are in danger of leaving the house: Sakura, Sasuke, Lisanna and Shikamaru. Three of these people are safe, one is not. The person leaving the big brother house is...Sakura!"

"I told you so." I muttered. Sakura got up and tried to give Sasuke a hug, she was pushed away, brutally. The pinkette said her goodbyes and then walked out of the house.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled after her.

"Now, because almost all of you failed the ignore the obvious task, you will all go to bed now, if you don't, then you will have to do the washing up for the rest of your time here."

I got into mine and Deidara's bed. I'm so going to kill Chi when this is all over.

"Hey Mio, yeah."

"What?"

"It's not too bad, sleeping in the same bed, I mean you could've been with Kisame instead of me." I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Are you cold?"

"No, but if you want to give me a hug, you can." He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

**X-x-X**

**Thanks for reading, just so you know, Spudzilla did practically nothing on this chapter. It was all me. Review, follow, favourite, whatever. Hope you like our story-Heavenly.**

**^That's why there is so much Fangirling. :P - Spud**

**^ :P- Heavenly**

**Here's this chapter's unrelated funny part:**

**Sakura-**

**I'M SAKURA, I DON'T HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD. IT'S JUST BIGGER THAN EVERYONE ELSE'S. BEAT THAT BITCHES**

**I COULD TOTALLY BEAT EVERYONE ESPECIALLY INO! IT'S JUST THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH MY AWESOMENESS SO I NEVER DO ANYTHING. NOBODY IS BETTER THAN ME, I AM THE MOST AMAZING PERSON ALIVE, NO ONE CAN EVER COMPARE TO ME SO DON'T EVEN TRY!**


End file.
